


Two Souls Searching

by 69fastback



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69fastback/pseuds/69fastback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbarry drabbles and prompts.</p>
<p>1) Caitlin needs calm down, but how can she when she's injured and pretty sure her best friend and the man she loves have gone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Souls Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Starting a new series where I will be taking prompts and also writing my own drabbles for snowbarry. Feel free to leave comment with promots for me and I will get them up asap :)
> 
>  
> 
> 1) Caitlin needs calm down, but how can she when she's injured and pretty sure her best friend and the man she loves have gone forever?

Caitlin struggled with the small gun she'd pulled from one of the drawers in haste as she'd ran from the aftermath of their latest fight. If a fight was what you could call watching your friends get pummelled into the ground.

The tears that had been burning in her eyes finally cascaded down her cheeks. They burned a trail of frustration and anxiety as they slid over her skin.

Her hands were shaking and she knew that logically, what she was doing wasn't safe. She knew that her emotional state wasn't anywhere near stable enough for her to be in possession of a gun but she didn't care. So what if she was a doctor and should know better. She was hurting and this was the only thing that was making her feel like she still had control. Like she could fight back.

She couldn't load it. Couldn't get the gun to do anything except mock her as she fumbled over the trigger clumsily.

She screamed in outrage and threw it across the room. She jumped as a loud bang sounded and she had to admit it was typical it would go off now, after her continuous efforts earlier. She sighed in defeat and bent over, curling up in to a ball on the floor, hoping to battle the demons waging a war in her head,

Her eyes squeezed shut as she recalled her best friend Cisco falling victim to a beam of energy projected from a metahuman's hand.

This morning, they hadn't understood what that energy was or what it's affect would be on others and yet for some reason everyone had agreed it a logical plan to confront their latest meta problem that night despite her protests.

Last time she'd seen Cisco, he was a heap on the concrete outside. He'd been badly bruised but had muttered something clever and witty as Caitlin prodded his flesh carefully checking for broken bones or internal complications. Once she was satisfied he was okay, she'd ran towards Barry with every intent to tell him to call off the fight. She didn't need someone else she cared for getting hurt tonight.

However, fate had other plans. Another beam had ripped through the night sky and illuminated Barry's shocked features as he stared at her. She'd been confused at first. The beam hadn't been anywhere near him so she knew she didn't have to worry, and she'd managed to just miss getting caught by it as well. Or so she thought.

The burn across her midriff begged to differ. Barry edged forward, his features getting more contorted with worry as he did. Her hand had felt slick liquid on her stomach and she'd watched in horror as her fingers withdrew covered in more blood than she anticipated. Barry's eyes had zeroed in on her fingers too. When she finally looked up at him, lips parted and her blouse matted with blood she hadn't been prepared. There was a sense of self blame and panic swirling in those green eyes she knew so well and she couldn't let that continue a second longer.

Caitlin went to step to him as he seemed frozen to his spot mere metres away. Next minute another beam had drawn a jagged path across her vision. When it had cleared, all she'd been surrounded by was cars beeping loudly as their alarms were triggered. That's when her eyes had started burning. She hadn't needed to turn around to know that Cisco was gone too.

Her lowered lip had quivered all the way to the lab. She'd hobbled uncomfortably, trying not to strain her already torn flesh.

Once in the lab all she'd managed was a douse of antisceptic fluids on the wound and a clumsily done bandage over the top. She was too numb and desperate to focus on doing anything else for it. She couldn't feel it anyway. Not anymore.

And now she was a heap in the floor. All attempts of trying to find a way to make herself feel less helpless had failed. It was stupid really. What was she supposed to do with a gun against a metahuman she still didn't have a clue about. A metahuman who had just disappeared In to thin air. All she knew it that he shot red hot beams of energy from his hands. One beam had thrown Cisco at a wall, one had sliced her skin, one had taken the two most important people in her life from her.

She couldn't lose them. Not Barry and Cisco.

She couldn't describe it. Cisco was a brother to her. They were so alike but different enough to have a similar bond to two siblings. He'd been there through everything and he'd known her the best to know how she wanted to grieve when Ronnie died. How she wanted to forget. She couldn't have stayed sane without him.

Then there was Barry. He brought her back from being a grieving fiancé to being Caitlin again. He'd shown her there was hope after death and there was a way to let it go but still keep it close enough to you that you didn't feel guilty. She'd slowly learnt to care for him, sometimes more than she cared for herself. He'd brought her a whole whirlwind of emotions she hadn't felt in a long time and he'd made her feel them at a whole new intensity. Especially when he did some thing stupid on a mission and barely made it out unharmed. Maybe it was because she knew what it was like to lose someone to reckless decisions and heroic tendencies. It was unbearable to think about and she knew she couldn't handle going through that a second time. Not if it was Barry. Not if he couldn't bring her back from her grief like he'd done so well before.

She'd gone and fallen for him anyway though. Her heart worked in a funny way and she knew she couldn't have fought it if she'd tried. Instead she'd accepted her feelings for him and masked them perfectly. He didn't need that right now. Her baggage was too much and he was so overwhelmed with both his jobs she couldn't possibly force him to start overthinking their relationship. She wouldn't add to his list of complications.

Now, sat in a heap on the floor, she felt sick with regret. Why hadn't she told Cisco thank you? Why hadn't she told him she loved him like family? Why hadn't she told Barry he was perfect? Why hadn't she blurted out one day when everything was too heavy for him that she loved him and that it would be okay?

Caitlin's hand slapped over her mouth in shock that she loved him. Her sobs echoed in the empty lab and she couldn't get her breathing under control as she realised her worst fear had come true. She'd lost the man she loved because of work at Star Labs and she hadn't even realised it was going to happen before it was too late.

It was that moment that everything became too much. Her fears swarmed over in her head turning everything dark until the darkness finally swallowed her whole. She welcomed it.

-

"Cait?" A pleasant warmth on her cheek coaxed her awake as she tried to pay attention to the voice calling her name.

When she came to, the first thing she noticed was the stiff soreness in her stomach and the blood on the floor. In panic, her eyes darted around the room trying to figure out what was happening.

The warmth on her cheek, she discovered, was a hand and it travelled down to cradle her neck and pull her gently to a sitting position. She sucked in a painful breath as her injury demanded to be centre of attention.

"Sorry, sorry." She frowned. She'd know that concerned voice anywhere.

She peered through thick lashes to trace the outline of a clean shaven jaw line, followed by the small crinkles by his eyes. The ones he always got when he was squinting to make sure she was okay. She gasped in disbelief as she finally gazed upon messy brown hair and big stormy green eyes searching hers.

She waited half a beat before she threw herself on him, wound forgotten in the process. His face turned in to her neck like it always did whenever she hugged him and she knew how much he needed it when his arms banded around her waist tightly and he breathed in her scent to confirm it was her. She was alive, safe.

When they finally pulled apart she was a sobbing mess all over again.

Barry's hands immediately found hers. "What is it? It's your injury isn't it? Oh God, how bad is it?" He didn't wait for a reply as he flashed her over to the med bay and laid her on the bed carefully.

"I'm okay. You're okay that's all that matters. I can't believe you're okay." Caitlin whispered in awe before she realised what she was saying. "You're okay!" She propped herself up on the bed ignoring the discomfort it caused her.

"Where did you go? How did you get back here? I didn't lose you?" She submitted the last question to herself rather than him.

Barry frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you I heal quickly? And you're never going to lose me. I promise." His hand rested by her forehead as his thumb traced a soothing line over her forehead.

It was gone as quickly as it came as he started pulling her blouse up to check the damage. He mouth dropped open at the sight of the botched job she'd done of protecting her wound.

"Very sloppy work Dr. Snow. We might have to send you back to medical school for this." His tilted his lips teasingly and Caitlin only smiled in return.

Barry made quick work of her wound, keeping a steady pace as he talked her through how he knew to wrap it properly. She had patched similar wounds of his many times before after all, and surprisingly he did pay attention to her.

"I always pay attention to you." He smiled softly and he looked up at her for the first time since he'd started treating her stomach.

-

"Barry, where's Cisco?" Caitlin asked, finally noticing the absence in the room. She scolded herself for being so late in clocking that her best friend wasn't by her bedside scolding her for not looking herself as well as she looked after Barry.

"He's okay. Harry is looking after him in a separate room. He's fine." He looked pointedly at her worried expression. "Just a few bruises and he's getting treated for a couple of cracked ribs. It's amazing how luckily he got off of this one. Could've been a lot worse." His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stood by her bed. He was still refusing her to be allowed to sit up yet.

"And you?"

"I heal fast remember?" Barry grinned.

"That's not what meant Barry. Just because you're healed doesn't mean you didn't hurt. What did they do to you?" She prodded him for more information like she always did.

"It got a bit messy." Barry admitted, shrugging as if it weren't a big deal. "They kept talking about how you'd bleed out soon and I lost it. I had to get back to you, see if you were okay. After all, we put you in this mess even after you said it wasn't a good idea to hunt down a meta we had no idea about."

"I was fine though, I bandaged it well enough to help the bleeding." Caitlin recalled.

Barry rubbed his face in his hands and ruffled his hair in frustration. He only did that when he was upset.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.

Barry's gaze turned sharply to her. It was so intense it almost made her want to cower from it. "You have no idea how bad it looked when I came in here and found you curled up on the floor with blood staining your blouse. You looked so pale and fragile. I didn't know if that was it then. I almost didn't go over to check because I didn't want it to be the end. I didn't want to have to face the possibility that you weren't with me anymore." His voice wobbled and Caitlin instinctively moved her hand forward as though she were reaching out for him.

"But I'm always with you. I'm always going to be with you." Caitlin offered a small smile of reassurance, suddenly shy as the weight of those words registered with herself. She really meant it. No one compared to Barry for her. She would forever be by his side, even when he no longer wanted her there.

"Good. I'm not letting you go that easily." Barry joked, but his hand found the one she'd reached out to him earlier and she knew the sincerity of his words.

"I don't want you to." Caitlin mumbled shyly. She squeezed his hand, pretty sure this was as close to a confession as she was ever going to get.

Barry seemed to understand though. He sat on the side of the bed and pressed their joined hands in to his lap.

"Did you feel it too? That regret that we didn't become something more before we nearly lost each other tonight?"

Caitlin pushed her lips together to fight the tears resurfacing and nodded silently. As soon as she stopped his forehead met hers. His warm breath tickling the hair framing her face was soothing and helped her find a calmness in a such a climatic moment in their relationship.

"Want to do something about that?" He whispered hopefully.

Caitlin lifted her head to meet his sincere gaze and smiled. She hoped that when she leant forward and planted a slow, sweet kiss on his lips that he had the answer he was looking for.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Those of you reading my series I'll Love You Until You Hate Me or You've Got A Fast Car, these will be updated soon, I've been very busy and dealing with a lot so sorry for going off radar!


End file.
